


The Ghost Rider

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Don't mess with kids, F/M, Robbie Pissed Is Scary, The Rider is an urban legend, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Daisy gets herself into a little trouble after saving some Inhuman children and Robbie shows up to lend a gloved hand, fleash optional.





	The Ghost Rider

So yeah this kinda of just came to me when I was working on my Tumblr post about the Ghost Rider's wall mural but did not come together until much later. There was also a scan of comic Robbie stops a truck full of people because cartel is bad, or whoever owned the truck I only randomly found the one page. In other QuakeRider fics I am working on the duo face off with Watchdogs so I decided to keep them as the bad guys here.

 **WarNinGs** : Watchdogs implied to be doing very bad things to children, QuakeRider, A little headcannon.

**Aishi Say**

" _Everyone who's seen his face ends up on this wall_."

Felix our little mural painter who I hope we get to see again.

**youmustnotbefromaroundhereyoumustnotbefromaroundhere**

Daisy groaned as the Watchdogs welded the doors to the warehouse shut, her gauntlets cracked, arms becoming more unless by the attack. The Inhuman children she had saved form the back of a truck were hiding behind some left over boxes, whimpering and scared. A small version of that damned emp decide had cut her off from everyone she could normally count on at times like this. Panting she braced herself to blast the armed humans when they finally came in to get them only to blink, sure she was hearing things. A roaring engine sounded so familiar, yelling conformed it was not an ally who had come along. The inhuman roar drew screams from the children but a smile from Daisy, "Robbie." He was the only one she knew who could roar like that and had a car that nasty toy did not stop. How he had found her she had no idea, Coulson might have called but she was not overdue yet. It really did not mater since Robbie would take care of the Watchdogs, one way or the other.

Screams, bodies hitting metal, and the chain striking a few times told her all she needed to know, Robbie was doing what he did best. Getting to her feet she moved towards the door, pausing when she heard a fist knocking "Robbie? If that is you knock once for yes and twice for no if you have tried to kill me more then once." The children whimpered from where they were hiding, and she was pretty sure they could not hear her that well. Her question was not one that would calm them down, not that seeing the Rider would either. A single knock came after a moment and she frowned, "You didn't have to count getting me off the roof of your car, seriously cut yourself a little slack Reyes." Shaking her head at a quick double tap she turned, "Hide your eyes kids this might get bright." Moving away from the door she checked the kids were all looking away. "CLEAR!" The welding job melted from the top down, the Rider pushing the still joined doors over like the metal weighed nothing. Flames already dead as He entered, Robbie growing back as They turned and studied her, frown deepening by the heartbeat.

"Ghost Rider?" A little girl asked walking up to Robbie, not seeming to notice he conflicted expression. "You stopped the bad men just like Felix said."

Daisy blinked confused, was this girl from Robbie's home town, was that urban legend spreading that fast, had she not been scared? "Who?"

Robbie gave the girl a bit of a smile, "His kill count is a little low, but even I don't know the exact number."

The little girl grinned, "He said only bad people had to be afraid."

"That's right," Robbie agreed nodding, he was not the bad guy or the one they should be afraid of.

Daisy frowned as the others came out of hiding, whispering about the Rider. She had a feeling this Felix was the guy she had met adding crossbones to Robbie's kill wall. 50 plus was too low and that was not counting LMDs and maybe the 'ghosts' worried her a little. The Rider probably know the exact number, but it was easy enough to miss one here or there if you tried hard enough right? Coming up to Robbie's right she leaned close so she could hopefully not be over heard by curious children, they seemed to only care about Robbie just then. "How did you know I need help?"

"You always need help it seems," Robbie remind the injured agent, smirking slightly when she nudged his shoulder with her own since her arms clearly hurt her. "A very bad dog spilled his guts, left him for your bosses before coming here."

Daisy nodded, Robbie did not care for Watchdogs anymore then he did bangers, maybe even less so since Watchdogs could aim. Bangers wanted to kill those they hated the only real difference was the scale, "You tell them where here is, or do I need to make a call?"

Robbie gave her a little smirk when a module landed and a team came out lead by Piper and Mack, "I am learning."

"I see that," Daisy teased back, Robbie really was learning to play nice with S.H.I.E.L.D. as long as Coulson asked rather then ordered him.

"Daisy the kids all right, or do I need to call in medics?" Mack asked lowering his shotgun ax, Robbie had left his catch alive but not able to move, which was fine by him. Anyone hauling people like livestock could spend a few months in traction.

"A few scrapes and bruises but we got lucky, luckier when this lug decided to come and play hero," Daisy jerked her head at Robbie with a grin, she was fine with it now and then it was not like he over did it.

Robbie crossed his arms titling his head, she was lucky he knew her so well, "Your welcome."

"Your girlfriend is really pretty," The little girl smiled tugging on the Ghost Rider's jacket, he really wasn't that scary.

"Yeah she is," Robbie agreed with an absent little smile, he was not going to correct the child.

Daisy frowned slightly, was it worth correcting the little girl? If rumors got out the big bad Ghost Rider had a girlfriend it would be his own fault right? It wasn't like she was against the idea, far from it other then the insanity that was their lives. Maybe once S.H.I.E.L.D. was 100% cleared, mostly there, and the Accords were not as strict Robbie would sign on full time and then maybe...should she really date a teammate again though? Robbie could not die, she had seen him just walk away from a few things that would floor her, so there was that. Would it be better or worst if every time he went away she never knew when or if she would see him again even if he was unkillable? Why did life have to be so damn complicated? "Right now I'm a mess." Robbie looked her over and Daisy swallowed, since when did she get nervous when he did that?

"You two stay with the munchkins until we take care of sorting the trash," Mack nodded to the powered pair before turning, Robbie was protective of kids so Mack was not worried about him going anywhere.

"So you can really set you head on fire?"

"Does it hurt?

"Do the fire, do the fire!"

Daisy giggled at the hyper children, leave it to them to not be scared of the Rider, "Might as well show them, they won't stop until you do."

Robbie gave her a look that could only mean duh before shaking his head, "Back up a little all right? Now don't be afraid you are all innocents." The children nodded, now a safe distance away from him. Sighing he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a flash of ember, skin burning away getting cries.

Daisy bit her lip knowing that had to hurt, the slowed burn so the kids could see reminded her of her first time. The children reacted with a mixture of awe and fear, not at all surprising considering what they were seeing. With a roar the Rider came fully out, the children immediately clamoring about the wall mural. It was something to see, thought they all had powers and had seen Robbie human. Was that going to be a problem? Felix said everyone who had seen His face ended up on the wall but she and her friends all had, plus he allowed the wall to remain. The little girl had not reacted like she knew Robbie, though they all knew his jacket now. "You think that is cool you should see what he can do with his chain." Skull turned and she just grinned, she sure couldn't swing a chain like that.

The Rider stepped out of the circle of children, gloved hand taking hold of the chain worn like a sash. Fire erupted along its length as it was pulled free and snapped like a whip. Daisy had seen that chain in action a few times, but seeing it played with was new. The way it moved was not like normal chain, had he learned to mess with it the same way he had learned to make portals? Catching sight of Mack and Piper returning she frowned when Mack did, he was no fan of the Rider. Piper blinked, she had never seen Robbie like this before, or much at all really. Watching them she almost missed the Rider making a ring with his chain but not a portal, before the flaming chain returned to his chest as it went out. Robbie regrowing himself now that the others had returned, the children watching in awe. "All right kids lets get you checked out so we can get you home huh?"

"Come on kids," Mack called waving them over, his cool gun getting a few murmurers.

"That looked like it hurt," Piper comment as she moved up to them, glancing around to make sure no one had been forgotten.

"It always does," Robbie commented evenly, eyeing the agent for a moment before turning to Daisy, "I'll met you guys."

"Wait?" Daisy called, relieved when Robbie turned, "I'll ride with you, if that's cool?"

Robbie frowned, Daisy's arms needed looked at but if she wanted to put that off who was he to tell her different? "It's fine, Daisy's riding with me Mack."

Mack nodded as Robbie passed, "You can just compare notes once he gets in."

"Yeah but we are partners, and right now I could use a quite drive to think you know?" Daisy smiled reassuringly before jogging off to catch up with Robbie.

Robbie waited until the module lifted off the ground before pulling away from the warehouse and heading back towards the Playground. Coulson had made sure he knew where a few bases were in case he was needed, he wondered about who named them. "You didn't call me."

Daisy bit her lip, she did not need a degree in Robbie Reyes to know he was unhappy. She could have called him, she had given him a smart phone for the explicit reason of being able to talk to anyone on Team Coulson over a secure line. Why hadn't she? They had been working together since he had deiced offered her a ride and she had accepted. Was she worried she was setting herself up for another Lincoln? He had come back every time as if nothing had happened, with no hint that was ever going to change, "yeah."

Robbie frowned, he had been hoping for a bit more then that, "Should I be insulted or worried?"

"Robbie," Daisy started resting a hand on his knee, how did she forget how sensitive he was? He wore that stoic mask around everyone, but she had seen hints of what lay beneath it no one but Gabe had. Sighing softly she remained silent for a moment, "I am so use to hunting Watchdogs alone I didn't even think to call you." Robbie's frown did not soften and she was not sure what else to say, "I didn't call them either."

Robbie's lip curled for a moment before he sighed, "You could have gotten yourself killed and you think I care about you calling them over me? No sabia que pensabas que era tan mezquino."

Daisy cringed when Robbie snarled at her, he was furious and she had seen that before. When he snapped at her she bit her lip, looking down when he switched to Spanish. The bitterness was clear, she had hurt him again, personally. He had come after her, backed her up, and she was pushing him away again. "um...I know you said something bad there but..."

"I didn't know you thought I so petty," Robbie translated keeping his focus on the road, Daisy could still die if he crashed Lucy even if he no longer could.

"Petty no, defensive and stubborn yes," Daisy may say childish if she was annoyed with him but never petty. "Look I never liked dragging others into my problems, and with everything you have been through lately I...are you listening to me?"

"You are trying to placate me with an it's me not you," Robbie knew all about Daisy's trying to shoulder it all alone. They were practically the same there, only she had others who would help her where he had been on his own with everything. He could not lay it on Gabe, even if he should have come clean sooner then he had.

Daisy frowned, placate was not a word she expected to hear from him, "It is me, I ran away remember? You have your own shit to deal with you don't need mine too."

Robbie got she had been trying to be kind, but she should know him better then that by now, "Isn't that my choice?"

"Now you sound like May," Daisy knew he was right, she called he came that was how their team ups went. "You don't let me help."

"You are the only one I've trusted with Gabe, and no one can help with the Rider ask Mack or Coulson." Robbie was the only one who could handle the Rider, the others could only distract him from his burden for a while.

Frowning Daisy could not come up with a good comeback, of all Team Coulson she was the most trusted, and she knew she could do little about the Rider. She had never been Its host, but she had seen Its raw power and rage, had seen his as well. "You could still talk to me Robbie. Sometimes just knowing someone out there will listen can help."

Robbie sighed softly, thinking of her talk with Gabe about him, "You have your own demons to face."

"A few we share, let me help you Robbie?" Touching his knee again she leaned closer, "I will try and remember I can come to you too."

"How bad are you?" Robbie was tried of fighting, they could go in circles the entire drive if one of them did not end it. She got why he was upset with her, and he was not entirely in the right himself, he was still learning.

"Nothings fractured, but if I had kept fighting for much longer I would be useless for a good long while, can't even hack if both my arms are broken and stiff." Daisy would have shattered every bone in both her arms to save those kids, "Thanks to you I didn't have to."

"Even May can use back up now and then," Robbie commented, no mater how mad she made him he would always come when Daisy needed him.

Daisy smiled at that, he had picked up on May being a badass pretty quick for never really getting to see her do much. "You're closer since you can survive being run over, twice." Catching the hint of a smile she relaxed, Bobbie and Hunter always made up after fighting. Closing her eyes she yawned softly, worn out and knowing she was perfectly safe now. Mack would see to the kids, and Robbie would kill anyone trying to get to her no matter how mad he had been at her. "Wake me up when we get there, all that running and quaking wore me out."

Robbie glanced at her, shaking his head, "Sorry I can't help you."

"You came and backed me up, if I could always borrow your self-heals I would become super dependent on them." Daisy snuggled into her seat, would be nice if she could borrow them now and then, not that she really wanted the Rider inside her. Mack had been shaken, still weary, Coulson had been fine but that was different. "Now no more talking hm?"

"hm," Robbie hummed in agreement, glancing at the truly insane women in his passenger seat. She had gone from threat to potential ally, to convenient ally, to friend to close friend really and it just seemed to flow from one level to the other naturally. He cared bout her now, her friends were slowly becoming his own, her fights matching up with his more often then not. If anyone besides Gabe could understand who and what he was and had become it was her, even if he was not entirely sure why she wanted to try. She had thought him Inhuman at first but knew better now, they had both gone form simply curious to caring at about the same time. If knowing what he had done did not scare her off he owed her more then she gave herself credit for. Maybe, just maybe, she could help keep him human despite the Rider in his head? The thought was a comforting one, Gabe loved him but had not seen the worst of the world as they had. Smiling to himself he felt a bit better about things as he headed back to Daisy's home and family, feeling less of an outsider then he had the day before.

**youmustnotbefromaroundhereyoumustnotbefromaroundhere**

This went in a slightly different direction then I originally planed it to but I am still pretty happy with it. It is always fun for me to explore different facets of their enveloping relationship, whatever stage that might be. Tell me what you all think k? You can hit me up on Tumblr now, we can even chat if you want, just know I am not always on even if I am always logged in.


End file.
